finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Band (The After Years)
:For videos, see: Band (The After Years)/Videos Band is a gameplay term in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. They are special combination attacks between two or more characters, activated at the cost of some MP, and can either grant beneficial effects to the party or strike enemies with a powerful attack or spell. Overview Some Bands are learned in accordance with a story event, while others are learned by the player manually inputting commands in battle to discover them. Within the story, Band abilities can only be performed between characters with a deep bond, such as friendship or relatives. The powers of the Bands usually reflect the characters using them and the bond that allows them to Band. To discover a Band that does not require a story event to be accessed, the player selects the Band command, then "Search for Bands." The player then inputs the proper commands from party members to combine powers (for example, Cecil's Attack and Rosa's White Magic), and executes the Band. If the correct abilities have been combined, the appropriate Band will activate. The character whose turn it is does not need to input a command. The first time a Band has been discovered this way it costs no MP to use. After a Band has been discovered by searching for it or through a story event, it will appear in the Band menu and can be selected to execute without having to input commands. When a Band attack is issued, if one of the characters involved in the Band has not filled their ATB gauge yet, the Band will not begin to charge and execute until the gauge is filled. Bands have various ways to calculate damage—they can be either physical or magical, can hit multiple targets or just one, and some deal elemental damage. Band abilities take into account the Moon Phase and its effects on the commands the Band's power relies on. For example, during the Waning Moon, Bands that incorporate a character's Attack strength into their damage will be stronger, and Bands that use special commands will be weaker. Bands are generally extremely powerful, and several can exceed the damage limit to do 10,000 damage or greater. Offensive Bands override the element(s) of a participant's equipped weapon (ie. if using a non-elemental Band that involves weapon contact, such as Vibra Plus, while wielding elemental weapons against an enemy that would normally resist or absorb said element, it would deal regular damage instead of reduced damage). In the Android and iOS version, Bands are already listed for every character. While there are Bands that are learned in accordance with story events, all other Bands are learned by fighting a certain number of battles. Known Bands level up in the same manner. Bands will only level up or be learned if the characters involved in the Band are in the active party. List of Band Abilities Ceodore's Tale Gallery ;Wii Version FFIV TAY Vibra Edge.jpg|Vibra Edge. Cecil's holy blade.jpg|Holy Blade. FFIV TAY Machine Break.png|Machine Break. FF4 The After Years English Gameplay.jpg|Cross Slash. ;PSP Version FF4PSP TAY Band Vibra Edge.png|Vibra Edge. FF4PSP TAY Band Holy Blade.png|Holy Blade. FF4PSP TAY Band Machine Break.png|Machine Break. FF4PSP TAY Band Cross Slash.png|Cross Slash. Rydia's Tale Gallery ;Wii Version FFIV TAY Lightning Brain Buster.png|Lightning Brain Buster. FFIV TAY Calca and Brina.png|Calca and Brina. FFIV TAY Go! Calcabrina!.png|Go! Calcabrina!. ;PSP Version FF4PSP TAY Band Lightning Brain Buster.png|Lightning Brain Buster. FF4PSP TAY Band Calca and Brina.png|Calca and Brina. FF4PSP TAY Band Go! Calcabrina!.png|Go! Calcabrina!. Yang's Tale Gallery ;Wii Version FFIV TAY Five Star Crimson Palm.png|Five Star Crimson Palm. FFIV TAY Twin Wing Frenzy.png|Twin Wing Frenzy. ;PSP Version FF4PSP TAY Band Five Star Crimson Palm.png|Five Star Crimson Palm. FF4PSP TAY Band Twin Wing Frenzy.png|Twin Wing Frenzy. Palom's Tale Gallery ;Wii Version FFIV TAY A Little BM.jpg|A Little Black Magic. FFIV TAY Particle Bomb.gif|Particle Bomb. ;PSP Version FF4PSP TAY Band A Little Black Magic.png|A Little Black Magic. FF4PSP TAY Band Particle Bomb.png|Particle Bomb. Edge's Tale Gallery ;Wii Version FFIV TAY Blazing Moon Ring.png|Blazing Moon Ring. FFIV TAY Frozen Moon Dance.png|Frozen Moon Dance. FFIV TAY Wild Moon.png|Wild Moon. FFIV TAY Gale Twin Break.png|Gale Twin Break. FFIV TAY Phantom Lightflies.png|Phantom Lightflies. FFIV TAY Gale Rush.png|Gale Rush. FFIV TAY Wheel of Elements.png|Wheel of Elements. FFIV TAY Ultimate Art Advent of the Phoenix.png|Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix. ;PSP Version FF4PSP TAY Band Blazing Moon Ring.png|Blazing Moon Ring. FF4PSP TAY Band Frozen Moon Dance.png|Frozen Moon Dance. FF4PSP TAY Band Wild Moon.png|Wild Moon. FF4PSP TAY Band Gale Twin Break.png|Gale Twin Break. FF4PSP TAY Band Phantom Lightflies.png|Phantom Lightflies. FF4PSP TAY Band Gale Rush.png|Gale Rush. FF4PSP TAY Band Wheel of Elements.png|Wheel of Elements. FF4PSP TAY Band Ultimate Art Advent of the Phoenix.png|Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix. Porom's Tale Thunderstorm does not carry over into the Final Tale and must be relearned. Gallery ;Wii Version FFIV TAY Twincast.jpg|Twincast. FFIV TAY Thunder Storm.jpg|Thunderstorm. ;PSP Version FF4PSP TAY Band Twincast V1 Pyroflare.png|Twincast - Pyroflare. FF4PSP TAY Band Twincast V1 Comet.png|Twincast - Comet. FF4PSP TAY Band Thunderstorm.png|Thunderstorm. Edward's Tale Gallery ;Wii Version FFIV TAY Feast of the Land.jpg|Feast of the Land. ;PSP Version FF4PSP TAY Band Feast of the Land.png|Feast of the Land. Kain's Tale Gallery ;Wii Version FFIV TAY Cross Slash Prime.png|Cross Slash Prime. FFIV TAY Saint Dive.png|Saint Dive. FFIV TAY X Chaser.png|X Chaser. FFIV TAY Divine Heal.png|Divine Heal. FFIV TAY Rocket Launcher.png|Rocket Launcher. FFIV TAY Aiming Trust.png|Aiming Trust. ;PSP Version FF4PSP TAY Band Cross Slash Prime.png|Cross Slash Prime. FF4PSP TAY Band Saint Dive.png|Saint Dive. FF4PSP TAY Band X Chaser.png|X Chaser. FF4PSP TAY Band Divine Heal.png|Divine Heal. FF4PSP TAY Band Rocket Launcher.png|Rocket Launcher. FF4PSP TAY Band Aiming Trust.png|Aiming Trust. The Lunarian's Tale Gallery ;Wii Version DoubleBlackMagic.jpg|Double Black Magic. ;PSP Version FF4PSP TAY Band Double Black Magic Firaga.png|Double Black Magic - Twin Firaga. FF4PSP TAY Band Double Black Magic Blizzaga.png|Double Black Magic - Twin Blizzaga. FF4PSP TAY Band Double Black Magic Thundaga.png|Double Black Magic - Twin Thundaga. FF4PSP TAY Band Double Black Magic Twin Meteor.png|Double Black Magic - Twin Meteor. The Crystals :''Note: Bands involving Cecil are impossible to perform before the True Moon's Subterrane is cleared.'' Gallery ;Wii Version InfernoBand.jpg|Inferno. FFIV TAY Broken Heart.jpg|Broken Heart. FlareTornado.jpg|Flare Tornado. ThunderWave.jpg|Thunder Wave. DeltaEvolution.jpg|Delta Evolution. FFIV TAY Double Tomahawk.png|Double Tomahawk. MirageDrive.jpg|Mirage Dive. Mecha-Kite.jpg|Mecha-Kite. FFIV TAY Frost Wave.png|Frost Wave. FFIV TAY Healing Wind.png|Healing Wind. FFIV TAY Explosive Kick.png|Explosive Kick. RapidFire.jpg|Rapid Fire. Tri-Disaster.jpg|Tri-Disaster. HolyBurst.jpg|Holy Burst. FFIV TAY Holy Ray.jpg|Holy Ray. SpriteBred.jpg|Sprite Bred. PureWhiteMagic.jpg|Pure White Magic. MysticWaltz.jpg|Mystic Waltz. FFIV TAY First Dance.png|Fist Dance. MirageSong.jpg|Mirage Song. SylphProtection.jpg|Sylph Protection. WildWhip.jpg|Wild Whip. CallMeQueen.jpg|Call Me Queen. PalomintheSky.jpg|Palom in the Sky. MakeshiftCannon.jpg|Makeshift Cannon. PetalWhirlwind.jpg|Petal Whirlwind. Infinity.jpg|Infinity. TwinRush.jpg|Twin Rush. FinalCalcaBrina.jpg|Final Calcabrina. Twincast.jpg|Twincast. IceCrush.jpg|Ice Crush. WeaponInProgress.jpg|Weapon in Progress. Temptation.jpg|Temptation. OboroStrike.jpg|Oboro Strike. IronFlash.jpg|Iron Flash. SwordDance.jpg|Sword Dance. BreakBreaker.jpg|Break Breaker. TwinDrive.jpg|Twin Drive. SwordandFist.jpg|Sword and Fist. SkyGrinder.jpg|Sky Grinder. EffectForm.jpg|Effect Form. FFIV TAY Trinity Crusade.png|Trinity Crusade. FFIV TAY Double Pressure.png|Double Pressure. FFIV TAY Ultima Spark.jpg|Ultima Spark. AdvancedBlade.jpg|Advanced Blade. FFIV TAY Vibra Plus.jpg|Vibra Plus. HolyCross.jpg|Holy Cross. VibraPrime.jpg|Vibra Prime. KingsQuad.jpg|King's Quad. SpiralBlow.jpg|Spiral Blow. FFIV TAY Band Double Jump.png|Double Jump. FF4TAYFinalFantasyBand.PNG|Final Fantasy. ;PSP Version FF4PSP TAY Band Inferno.png|Inferno. FF4PSP TAY Band Broken Heart.png|Broken Heart. FF4PSP TAY Band Flare Tornado.png|Flare Tornado. FF4PSP TAY Band Thunder Wave.png|Thunder Wave. FF4PSP TAY Band Delta Evolution.png|Delta Evolution. FF4PSP TAY Band Double Tomahawk.png|Double Tomahawk. FF4PSP TAY Band Mirage Dive.png|Mirage Dive. FF4PSP TAY Band Mecha-Kite.png|Mecha-Kite. FF4PSP TAY Band Frost Wave.png|Frost Wave. FF4PSP TAY Band Healing Wind.png|Healing Wind. FF4PSP TAY Band Explosive Kick.png|Explosive Kick. FF4PSP TAY Band Rapid Fire.png|Rapid Fire. FF4PSP TAY Band Tri-Disaster.png|Tri-Disaster. FF4PSP TAY Band Holy Burst.png|Holy Burst. FF4PSP TAY Band Holy Ray.png|Holy Ray. FF4PSP TAY Band Sprite Bred.png|Sprite Bred. FF4PSP TAY Band Pure White Magic.png|Pure White Magic. FF4PSP TAY Band Mystic Waltz.png|Mystic Waltz. FF4PSP TAY Band Fist Dance.png|Fist Dance. FF4PSP TAY Band Mirage Song.png|Mirage Song. FF4PSP TAY Band Sylph Protection.png|Sylph Protection. FF4PSP TAY Band Wild Whip.png|Wild Whip. FF4PSP TAY Band Call Me Queen.png|Call Me Queen. FF4PSP TAY Band Palom in the Sky.png|Palom in the Sky. FF4PSP TAY Band Makeshift Cannon.png|Makeshift Cannon. FF4PSP TAY Band Petal Whirlwind.png|Petal Whirlwind. FF4PSP TAY Band Infinity.png|Infinity. FF4PSP TAY Band Twin Rush.png|Twin Rush. FF4PSP TAY Band Final Calcabrina.png|Final Calcabrina. FF4PSP TAY Band Twincast V2 Firaga.png|Twincast - Twin Firaga. FF4PSP TAY Band Twincast V2 Blizzaga.png|Twincast - Twin Blizzaga. FF4PSP TAY Band Twincast V2 Thundaga.png|Twincast - Twin Thundaga. FF4PSP TAY Band Twincast V2 Pyroflare.png|Twincast - Pyroflare. FF4PSP TAY Band Ice Crush.png|Ice Crush. FF4PSP TAY Band Weapon in Progress.png|Weapon in Progress. FF4PSP TAY Band Temptation.png|Temptation. FF4PSP TAY Band Oboro Strike.png|Oboro Strike. FF4PSP TAY Band Iron Flash.png|Iron Flash. FF4PSP TAY Band Sword Dance.png|Sword Dance. FF4PSP TAY Band Break Breaker.png|Break Breaker. FF4PSP TAY Band Twin Drive.png|Twin Drive. FF4PSP TAY Band Sword and Fist.png|Sword and Fist. FF4PSP TAY Band Sky Grinder.png|Sky Grinder. FF4PSP TAY Band Effect Form.png|Effect Form. FF4PSP TAY Band Trinity Crusade.png|Trinity Crusade. FF4PSP TAY Band Double Pressure.png|Double Pressure. FF4PSP TAY Band Ultima Spark.png|Ultima Spark. FF4PSP TAY Band Advanced Blade.png|Advanced Blade. FF4PSP TAY Band Vibra Plus.png|Vibra Plus. FF4PSP TAY Band Holy Cross.png|Holy Cross. FF4PSP TAY Band Vibra Prime.png|Vibra Prime. FF4PSP TAY Band King's Quad.png|King's Quad. FF4PSP TAY Band Spiral Blow.png|Spiral Blow. FF4PSP TAY Band Double Jump.png|Double Jump. FF4PSP TAY Band Final Fantasy.png|Final Fantasy. Unused Bands These Bands were left unused in the final version of the game; they will not activate even if the correct commands were entered, unless one hacks into the game to enable them. Gallery ;Wii Version ;PSP Version FF4PSP TAY Band Flame Zapper.png|Flame Zapper. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Cecil is able to use Saint Dive, translated as Saint's Fall, as an HP attack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kain has Spiral Blow as a Bravery attack, and Sky Grinder, translated as Sky Rave, as an HP attack. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Divine Heal.png|Divine Heal. FFRK Saint's Fall.png|Saint's Fall. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Two characters can use Band abilities. Luca's card, depicting her character artwork, can use Lightning Brain Buster. It requires the player to Dull Luca and a Rydia they control, discard a Luca card, and pay 1 Earth and 1 Fire CP. Lightning Brain Buster deals 10,000 damage to a Forward of the player's choice. Ursula's card, depicting her tale artwork, can use Twin Wing Frenzy. For two Earth CP and the discard of an Ursula card, Twin Wing Frenzy deals 9,000 damage to a Forward of the player's choice. The player must also control a Yang card to use Twin Wing Frenzy. Trivia *Band attacks existed prior ''The After Years in another game made by Squaresoft before the merging with Enix. Chrono Trigger introduced Double and Triple Techs, which unlike the Band attacks were automatically learned once the characters had the necessary abilities available. *Particle Bomb is cast by Palom and Leonora in the opening FMV of The After Years in The Complete Collection release. *When Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix is used, Edge and the Eblan Four say the following lines, the first five letters of which spell "Eblan", and, perhaps coincidentally, the six first letters spell the original English translation of Eblan, "Eblana": **Zangetsu: Endless night, lit by fiery wings... **Izayoi: Bound by the darting, dancing sword... **Gekkou: Let it slice the encompassing dark... **Tsukinowa: And sound the tolling bell of tomorrow! **Edge: Now! We call forth Eblan's ancient technique... **All: Advent of Phoenix! *The Final Fantasy band, aside from being a nod to the name of the series, has the characters perform the attacks used against Golbez and the Archfiends in the FMV opening for the DS remake of Final Fantasy IV: Rosa and Rydia use magic, Edge throws his shurikens, Kain jumps, and Cecil slashes with his sword. Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Abilities